Damages and Reparation
by stanleydoodles
Summary: Off shoot of The Case of the Bone Struck Heart. Before 221B, before John Watson, Sherlock Holmes was just a young student at University. It wasn't until he made his first friend that he began to understand more about the world, until those new things turned him into a different person; dragging his new friend with him into a world of addiction and harsh reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so for some of you who have read my other stories, this is a back-story playing on Sherlock's past. I have no idea if this is what happened, it's a fictional story based off of ACD's fictional character, but this is my take. **

**This was suggested to me by Sovor and I have no idea how much I will update it, but hopefully enough. I don't know if I will continue it or not, but let me know what you guys think or if I should continue.**

**It's short, but sorry!**

A young dark haired boy walked through the hall of Oxford campus. He always got weird stares from the other students as he walked past, but he was used to that. He was younger than most of the students here, and he had been an outsider his entire life. He was fine with that though, the outside was safe. He didn't need anyone, he never had. He had his mind, that's all he could ever want.

"Mr. Holmes," a voice rang out from behind him.

The boy stopped and rolled his eyes before turning around to see his philosophy professor sprinting up to catch him. The 17 year old boy looked at the much older man in his fifties huff, trying to catch air as he ran over, his piercing blue eyes analyzing the older man intently.

_Same old thing, three cats, not wife, sleeve crusty; see he's been on the Internet at lunch. Porn addict. Asthma by the way he is huffing as he runs. Wheezes when he hasn't run even 100 feet. Hardly exercises. _

Sherlock analyzed Professor Turgeon every chance he had. It was the only thing that kept him awake in his class. He wouldn't even go if he didn't have to put up with the other boys who lived in his hall, and if he hadn't been kicked out of the chemistry lab for mixing acids, or if he hadn't almost been expelled by stealing one of the cadavers, or if he hadn't been banned from the biology lab for testing chemicals on the live frogs. He had nowhere else to go, so he settled for sitting in the class and analyzing everyone, every chance he had.

"I read your paper," Professor Turgeon said as he caught his breath, "The Science of Deduction. Very interesting philosophy on life I would have to say Mr. Holmes. I could have done without the blatant insults to me and my teaching though."

Sherlock hid the smile on his face; he had spoken his mind in the paper as he refused to speak it in class. He couldn't even listen to those idiots without cringing.

"I would like to discuss it with you. I assure you that this paper was not a joke, even though you have taken it as one," the professor condoned, "I mean who in the hell can tell an airplane pilot by this thumbs? Making up facts that you have seen in films does not have credibility in the university I assure you."

"I'm not making it up," Sherlock replied.

"Mr. Holmes, these outrageous assumptions…"

"It's the same way that I know that you have the sleeve of an Internet porn addict, four cats, one that is a black tabby I believe that you just picked up off the streets. You have never been married, most likely because you are far too annoying with your 'philosophical ways' even though Plato and Socrates did not even believe half of the agenda that you teach."

The professor gaped at him speechless.

"Good day then. Glad you enjoyed my paper," Sherlock said giving him a smile before walking down the hallway with a smile on his face. He would probably have to see the dean once more for that, but it was worth the pleasure he got out of it.

Sherlock walked to the library, relishing the silence as he walked into his favorite space. Quite surrounded by knowledge just waiting to be released. Though, everyone else in the room annoyed him, the library was one of the best places.

He took his usual table in the back between the chemistry and Physics sections that faced towards the rest of the library. He could see everyone while he remained hidden in the corner. Perfect.

He looked around at the other students around him. A few tables over to his left were an Asian boy who was looking at his book in despair.

_Transfer student from Hong Kong, but the looks of the stickers on his bag. Violin student by the calluses on his fingers. Studying…. Particle physics by the looks of the books on his desk, though it's not willingly. He'd apparently rather smoke marijuana. Remnants of leaves coming out of his shirtsleeve as well as the glazed over look he had on his face as he tried to study._

He looked to the right where there was a group of girls and a guy in the middle of it. One of them rubbing her hand with a fake smile on her face.

_Guy, obviously rugby player. Girls fawning, all of them had their pupils dilated as they practically shoved their breasts forward at him. That mating ritual occurs in birds…interesting that they are doing it too._

He then looked at the nervous looking girl.

_Ginger ale and crackers next to her as a smidgeon of vomit lay in the corner of her mouth. She was pale and worried as her ankles were slightly swollen. Pregnant. Most likely a bad night from the rugby player. Idiots…  
_

Sherlock smiled to himself before he pulled out his own book and began rereading about physical chemistry. He wasn't even in the class, but it was interesting and he hadn't read this particular textbook on the subject.

He heard heavy footsteps stomp down the corridor, as he looked up, curious about the disturbance that was ruining his perfect silence of the library.

He saw a large and muscular young man, a few years older than himself, most likely about 25-27. He wasn't able to get much other than the fact that he was angry and looking for someone as he quickly passed Sherlock's hiding place and continued his search.

He heard softer footsteps coming from his right as he glanced over. A blond haired girl a couple of years older than he crept over to him. She was wearing a dress and heels, her hair done up which was strange for four in the afternoon. Her grey eyes looked worriedly towards the end where the man had just stomped by.

_She must be the person he was looking for._

"Hey," she said smiling at him kindly.

_That was weird…_

"You mind if I hide out here with you for a while?" She asked.

Sherlock's eyes caught a needle mark on her arm…She could be interesting.

He nodded at her as she smiled at him, taking the seat across form him eagerly.

Sherlock just stared at her blankly as she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. He caught another glimpse of her arm. Tract marks, unmistakable. This woman was a junkie. Though there was only one, either recent user of recreational.

"You come here often?" she asked him quietly.

He nodded once more.

She looked around, "I don't blame you. Escape from the crowds and the noise." She said as she pulled his book towards her.

Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows trying to understand this woman. She enjoyed quiet?

"Hm," she said as she skimmed a few pages, "Have you read Bernstein's version of this text. This one is very good, but I think he skips too much of the theories, and much more on the fundamentals."

Sherlock was shocked; he would have never made this girl to be intelligent.

"It's a textbook," Sherlock stated.

The girl smiled, "Yes, but shouldn't text books inform us on the theories at hand rather than the obvious fundamentals that the teachers are supposed to teach us?"

A grin played on Sherlock's face as the girl's grey eyes sparkled. He found himself liking this girl. She was not only interesting, but also intelligent and could think, unlike every other idiot at this school.

"I'm Lola by the way," the girl said as she offered her hand.

"Sherlock," he told her as he accepted it.

Little did they know, it was the beginning of a journey that would haunt them years later.

**Let me know what you all think and if I should continue!**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A huge thanks to IronstarGallifreya, Loveisapuzzle, skywrites, Sovor, ohthefangirling, goodwolf1011, Imogen-xox, thegirlwiththebrowneyes, and Dianaleeholmes for letting me know what they thought of the first chapter!  
**

**Here's chapter 2! I don't know why this is so much harder for me to write than my other story, but it is. I hope you enjoy! I'm kind of having fun writing Sherlock in his Sherlock ways and Lola… So many people hate her, but she is quite enjoyable to write!  
**

**Anyhow, please let me know if you still like it! The more feedback I get, the better! I would really appreciate it!**

"So which theory do you support?" Lola asked him, "String Theory or Loop quantum gravity?"

He was still in amazement that he was actually having an intelligent conversation with someone, let alone someone who looked like her. Her face was nearly symmetrical, telling him she was so called "beautiful" by everyone else's standards. Her hair was styled fashionably and she was dressed well. Her skirt was short and heels that she wore were high, giving him the idea that she was most like a girl of the promiscuous kind. He didn't care about that, he never even understood why people "craved" sex. It didn't make sense to him.

"Neither," Sherlock told her.

Lola was obviously taken aback by that explanation.

"You have to pick one Sherlock, it's the explanation behind all physics!"

Sherlock was about to open his mouth when the large man who had stomped by the table earlier suddenly appeared next to them.

"There you are bitch," the man growled at Lola.

Sherlock watched as her eyes widened and face paled, this was obviously who she was hiding from.

Lola began to scoot away from the man, "Eric, hey…" she began before the man began to back her into a corner.

"I told you to wait in the car," the man said to her as he approached her.

"I did," Lola said with a frightened grin, "I just wanted to get a book," she lied.

"Don't lie to me," Eric told her, "I own you, you know that."

"I don't have to put up with this," Lola said as she tried to get up, only to be grabbed by Eric.

Before Sherlock knew what he was doing, he shoved the table forward into Eric's crotch, causing him to keel over in pain as he grabbed his bag and Lola's hand before sprinting out of the Library.

"OI!" the head librarian called out as they sprinted out. He was obviously going to be banned from here too…

They ran as fast as they could, Lola trailing behind Sherlock as he led her to one of the abandoned classrooms, picking the lock quickly before entering.

The classroom was dark, but he loved this room. It was one of the old biology classrooms and dissection labs that had been turned into a storage room. Stuffed animals and microscopes covered the counters along with dissection tools and preserved specimens in jars.

"Uh…. wow…" Lola panted as she slipped off her heels and looked around the darkened room, "You hang out here?"

Sherlock just glanced at her before he began checking on his bacteria colony he had been growing.

"You like dead things?" Lola asked.

Sherlock didn't respond.

"Fair enough," Lola said as she sat down at the lab table across form him, "I'm more of a chemistry girl myself."

Sherlock looked up at her. Sure he liked biology, but Chemistry was by far more interesting to him. The power in the little atoms of different elements determined by number of protons, and given a charge by the number of electrons, passing them back and forth between each other as the bound and broke apart, creating almost everything in the universe… it was fascinating.

Lola smiled at him, "You too huh?"

Sherlock shifted his gaze back to his colony. He heard Lola sigh.

"Thanks for saving me back there," She told him, "You really didn't have to do that."

"I don't have to do anything except die some day," Sherlock said rationally as he busied himself with the colony.

Lola cracked a smile at him as she sauntered over to where he sat, leaning against the table next to him, "My hero," she told him as she looked at him.

Sherlock just awkwardly glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before turning back to his colony.

"You hang out with other people much?" Lola asked him curiously as she moved closer to him.

"No," he told her shortly as he peered through the microscope.

"You a bit of a loner then?"

Sherlock didn't respond.

Lola gave him a small smile, "I kind of figured that," she said before she moved closer so her body was only about a foot away from him as he looked in the microscope.

"You save girls from their crazed boyfriends often?" Lola asked as she flipped her hair out of her face, staring at him with intent eyes.

Sherlock glanced up at her, and was slightly taken aback by the difference in her. Her pupils were dilated, most likely due to the lack of light in the darkened classroom.

"You bring them all to darkened, deserted classrooms?" she asked as her hand covered his as it lay on the table.

Sherlock was now officially bewildered.

"No," he said as he just looked at her fully trying to figure out what was going on.

Lola smiled, "So just me then?" she said breathlessly as she neared him.

Sherlock searched her face, why was her breath shallowed?

"My hero," she grinned, as she was only a few inches away from him, her breath tickling his face.

Was that?

Her lips met his. Sherlock stiffen and froze. This was strange. Is this what most people craved? This was stupid….

Reality kicked back in… this woman was kissing him….

Sherlock pulled away quickly gathered his things and walked out the door as quickly as he could to get away from her. Why had that woman touched him? He hated human touch and a kiss? Seriously that's what all of his classmates have been craving? It was stupid and hadn't satisfied any deep seeded desire that he had had as his roommate had told him.

God, his roommate…. He hated that kid. Sebastian was most like the stupidest and most moronic human being that he had ever encountered. His father owned half the major banks in London, and he was to inherit them all.

"Sherlock!" He heard Lola yelling from behind him as he walked as fast as he could away from her.

"Sherlock look, I'm sorry!" Lola said as he continued walking as he heard her footsteps running to catch up to him.

"I just… I'm sorry!" She said as she grabbed his arm before he tore out of it and walked into the loo.

She followed him into the men's room and he stared at her. Seriously?

"I freaked you out didn't I?" Lola asked with a smile.

He just rolled his eyes before he walked out of the restroom and began walking once more.

Lola followed him like a lost puppy.

"You've never been kissed have you?" Lola said with a smile playing on her face, "Some one as good looking as you? I mean you are scrawny as hell, but still!"

Sherlock groaned in annoyance, he needed to lose her. She had been interesting for a moment before he she became far too annoying for her own good.

He walked towards the dormitory as she kept pace with him.

"I mean really? Have you ever had a girlfriend?" she kept ranting, "It was a harmless kiss, nothing to be upset about!"

Sherlock walked into the dormitory, shutting the door in her face and locking it swiftly before pulling the assault alarm, putting the dormitory into lockdown for the next three hours, meaning no one came in or out. Prohibiting the annoying girl from coming in for at least another three hours.

"You'll hear from me again Sherlock!" Lola said waving at him with a smile, slightly intrigued by his ways of getting rid of her.

Lola watched him go around the corner. He wasn't afraid to arbitrary rules…good thing she had a thing for bad boys….

**Review?**


End file.
